A vast majority of soft drinks, fruit juices, beer, wine coolers and other consumable beverages are sold in cans, bottles and other like containers which have been cooled either by refrigeration or immersion in ice cubes or ice water preparatory to being served. Containers cooled by immersion are, of course, "dripping" wet upon being removed from the cooler and opened. And even if the container is carefully dried, condensation will rapidly form on it if there is any significant temperature differential between the cooled container and the ambient air. Particularly if the surrounding air is hot and humid, such condensation will form rapidly and become quite heavy--heavy enough to run off the container onto the hands and clothing of the individual holding the container or onto a table or other piece of furniture on which the container may be placed. Particularly on fine furniture, a moist or dripping can or bottle can cause considerable damage through water stains, veneer separation, raised grain and discoloration of any table cloths or other coverings.
Coasters, of course, have long been used to protect furniture against the damage caused by moisture from cans, bottles and like containers. Should a container be carried from place to place, however, as is often done, it is difficult to remember to carry a coaster along with the container or otherwise avoid putting the container down on unprotected tables, desks and other articles of furniture.
Unfortunately the above described problems have not been eliminated or materially alleviated by the use of mechanical refrigeration. A cold can or bottle, even if initially dry, will quickly collect condensation upon being exposed to warm moist air, as is commonplace throughout much of the year in many parts of the world.
Another problem with the usual beverage can or bottle is in providing for its re-closure should only a portion of its contents be consumed or used. In many cases, the original cover or cap is either not available or not suitable for re-use or, as with present day "pop-top" soft drink or beer cans, the closure is incapable of being re-sealed.
Particularly where the promotion of premium beers and other relatively high priced beverages is intended to appeal to individuals who are highly conscious of health and safety matters, it would be desirable to protect the "drinking" rim of a can against dirt and contamination with an inexpensive removable cover. Because of the cost of providing such removable covers, however, it would be important to be able to promote such covers as dual-purpose, as having a second use to increase their perceived value and thus justify a slightly higher price for "protected" beverage containers.
Further, as the several beverage industries are highly competitive and very dependent upon consumer recognition and selection at the point of purchase, there is a substantial demand both by producers and retailers in those industries for "eye-catching" yet inexpensive and appropriate advertising programs and products.
Over the years, various suggestions have been proposed for solving the problems and meeting the needs discussed hereabove. As far as is known, however, prior to the present invention, no one has been successful in designing, developing and producing a commercially viable dual-purpose product which is inexpensive yet convenient and safe in use, and capable of solving and satisfying the aforesaid problems and needs.